Battleships
by KillerShoe
Summary: One of Ezio's target's child has found out about Ezio and plans to kill him. Will the young adult succeed? Plz read and review.I suck at summaries :  **not slash**
1. Alone

**Hello..**

**This story is set a few months before the end on ACII. I would of wrote it with Altair but chose Ezio instead. And I have an idea for the end Hehee…**

**Disclaimer: Why do you think I own this. Hmm..? Two simple words: Dontown dontsue lol…**

**BTW: it in Venice *smiles sweetly***

* * *

"Can we pretend that Airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now."

Haley Williams - Airplanes

* * *

"A song! Give us a song, my dear Mona."

I turned to my father, who was throwing his annual 'Templar' meeting. I had NO idea what an 'Templar' was, but in the moments to come, it would be important, and would control my life. He was with his 'friend' Jacopo talking about '_assassini', _but I didn't care, he never cared about me. So what was the point?

I smiled my smile I was known for and nodded then ran up onto the stage and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"_If I should die, this very moment, I would'nt fear"_

The crowd cheered in appreciation for me!

_"for I've never known completeness, __like being here, __wrapped in the warmth of you_  
_  
loving every breath of you __still my heart this moment __oh it might burst __  
Wanna love you until the seas run dry  
__  
I've found the one I've waited for"  
_  
I dragged the last note as long as could out, then headed down the stairs clutching my deep purple dress. When I tried to find my father, I found from another man he went off. Probably to his house.

Could we stay right here, till the end of time until the earth stops turning

"Probably with that Dio terribile Jacopo." I muttered to myself.

Many people asked me for a dance or a drink but I turned them all away. I needed to get home. Fast. I sprinted across bridges until I came to my 'temporary' mansion - my father lived in loads of different places but this the place I called home. I burst through the door yelling 'Father! Father?' until I came across a note on my bed:

Mona mia carissima,

Qualcosa si avvicinò, ho dovuto lasciare - im dispiace,

I dont sapere quando malato di essere indietro.

Tu padre

**(I used Bing translator btw - so I dunno if its right. *looks awkward*)**

Loosly translated it means:

My dearest Mona,

Something came up, i had to leave - im sorry,

i dont know when ill be back.

You Father.

I sighed, I knew this would probably happen. I'd have to run around for a month and a half like last time just to know what god-damn country he was in! Last time, I found him in Rome and had to wait for six months for him to return THEN track him down to find which house he was living in.

I knew what I would do. I did it all the time. So, I changed into some trousers, a tunic but put my long brown hair into a bun, mostly because I didn't want any hassle from guards, and I would be thought of a freak if I was caught. I started walking down the port. Everybody was dancing and cheering as it was Carnevale but everything seemed to zone out as I saw a poster half torn off in the wind. It said: Wanted: Ezio Au- . Assassini. It didn't have a second name, it was ripped off like someone purposely did it but got distracted.

_Assassin? My father and Jacopo were talking about them. I wonder…._

I walked closer to it and checked if there were any guards about. I ripped it off the wall then folded it up and stuck it down my top. Eh. You never know. I started walking again, dodging the many contortionists and fire-breathers. I swear I saw a man - maybe - jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and an eagle following him. I shook my head. It couldn't be true.

As I reached the ghostly, empty port, it took off my manly boots and slipped my feet into the water. The sky was black but with the perfect glint of the stars, and the full moon's light was bouncing off the sea. In one word: Perfection. A smile grew across my face.

I lay there for hours, alone with my thoughts, like I always was. Alone.

Was.

Past tense.

* * *

**Soo? Like it? But if you don't, do me a favour don't write a essay on how bad it was please! -_- **

**Review! **

**Dio terrible - God awful**

**KillerShoe x x x**


	2. A Random Man?

**Here is the second chapter**

**Disclaimer: **

**GUESS WHAT?**

**What I hear you scream!**

**Assassins Creed isn't mine! I know, new fact for all you people out there!**

**Warning: Creative Swearing Ahead My Friends.**

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like, And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe.

~Love the way you lie - Eminem ft Rihanna.

**Chapter two**

I breathed in the fresh salt water and sighed. I wished I could've sailed the world and back. I took my knife from my back pocket and threw it into the wood, dug it out, then threw it in again. I did this for a while and could've been at it for longer. But I heard some clash of swords, grunts and screams. The screams rung in my ears the longest.

Back then yells made me shiver the most.

Before I became tough. Smart. Merciless.

So I ran, hid. Until I heard nothing. Nothing but the sound of the sea crashing against the port. I don't know why, but I had too see if anybody survived. I knew it wasn't the guards fighting amongst themselves. I needed to see. If any of the _guardie's _hearts was still beating, I would shove my knife inside. For Christine.

But no. A man. Wearing white robes and a variety of weapons all over him. I sighed then smiled. I knelt down and slapped his face. Hard.

"Hey. Dude. Wake up."

He stirred, mumbled a name but I didn't understand.

"Just my luck"

I didn't take me long to drag him back to my house. Hell, there are boats everywhere! I just, you know, leaped on one and the rower fell off. Hehe.

When I finally got him to my room, a rolled him onto my four-poster bed and threw myself onto my chair. I took out the wanted poster and realised that the man on the bed and the man on the poster are one and the same person!

"Oh my god awful fucking arsy bloody ruddy shit!"

_What if someone finds out and tells my father?_

I let the paper fall on the fall as my energy seemed to spring back at me. I rushed to the bed, and pulled back his hood. But not before a strong hand prevented me from doing so.

"Let. Go." I breathed, my chest heaving. "Now. Don't make me ask you again."

I reached for the dagger that was in my pocket with my free hand and pulled it out. I pressed it to his jugular and whispered in his ear: "You are hurt. I can help. Trust me. And I didn't row you back for an hour for you to go limping off. So relax for God's sake!"

He released my wrist, slowly.

"Right. I need to get some medical crap. I need you to strip down to your underwear. Your name messer?"

"Ezio. And yours cara mia? Do I have to?"

"Mona and yes. You will never see any better doctor than me, you do know."

"And why is that?" With a taunting edge to it.

"Because I'm a woman you dick."

That seemed to have shut him up.

I asked him to hurry up and went jogged out of the room.

I wished for those times when I had no idea what the hell was going on. But the events that would unfold determined whether I lived or died.

I ran to the cupboard in the guest room and pulled out what I needed.

I almost walked back to the room in 5 strides when I stopped outside the door.

_What am I doing? Helping a wanted man? An assassin? I'm mad. _

I took deep breaths and opened the door. Ezio was lying on the bed, his clothes thrown in the corner wearing just his underwear. I rolled my eyes and set too work.

"Okay this will not be warm."

I applied the salve and heard his intake of breath sharply.

"What? Can't take a bit of cold?" I smirked.

That's when I really saw his body, it looked like it was carved by Greek gods the way the abs were detailed. He had a scruffy goatee and deep brown hair.

He raised his eyebrows high when he realised I was looking at him and then rolled his eyes.

I wrapped his wounds in a few layers of bandages, sat down on my leather chair and swung my legs up onto the bed.

"So…?" I asked

"So what?"

"What could you possibly do so that you have posters of you plastered all over Venice with a bounty on your head!"

I threw the wanted poster at him and he took it in his hands and stared at it.

"Oh shit. I thought I ripped them all down, Thank you, that's one more I don't have to be running around for."

"I didn't see anymore so I think your safe."

"Okay Sì. Grazie for your help."

"You still haven't told me what you did."

"Long story."

"Tell me."

"I think I better go."

"Yeah okay, you'll be fine. Just don't go jumping over rooftops or something. OK?"

He kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran into the night. I thought I'd never see him again. Boy was I wrong.

**Ahh things are getting weird… **

**Originally it was going to be two chapters but it was short so I put them together!**

**BTW: its like someone retelling the past ****J**

**Review please**

**KillerShoe x x**


	3. It All Starts

**Btw with Mona its just her it first person and with the girl from Abstergo its first person as well.**

* * *

Welcome to the jungle, We got fun 'n' games, We got everything you want, Honey we know the names, We are the people that can find, Whatever you may need If you got the money honey, We got your disease - Guns n Roses ~ Welcome to the jungle

* * *

I walked down the bridge but stopped halfway and rested my arms on the side. A saw a man jump from a roof onto another.

_He has be a least a tiny bit sneakier._

When I reached my house I saw a letter taped onto the front door with a piece of string. I grabbed it quickly and literally shredded the envelope hoping it was something to do with my father. And it was. I sat down on my chair and reluctantly looked at the paper.

Dearest Mona,

I know I haven't been in touch for a while.

_Um yeah. Try a few years._

But I have something to tell you. I am bound to be the next Pope.

_When the bloody hell did this happen?_

I know this is a surprise for you but I hope you can except this. I have been working on this since your mother died, it has worked.

I will not be able to contact you out of safety,

_LIAR! _

Your Father.

I ripped and screwed up my paper while tears streamed down my face. Anger surged me like blood in my veins! I punched the wall, but could do nothing else. I collapsed onto the floor curled up in a ball.

But then the strangest thing happened - I didn't care. The waterworks stopped instantly and I felt silly for crying. I didn't want to be apart of his family but I'll be tied to him by blood. He'll always be apart of me.

That was the I heard of him. I never cried again. I never saw him alive again.

* * *

"Okay, a few more years into the future now" Lucy called out to me.

The buildings appeared again and 'I' was just walking out of my door. It looked almost dusk.

* * *

I walked out my door and found two guards outside my door.

"Yes?"

The guards looked solemn.

"I'm sorry. Your father has passed. Assassinated, I'm sorry."

Loss hit me again for the third time. My knees gave out and I collapsed on the floor in a heap. The guards bowed and slowly walked away.

I didn't cry. There was nothing to cry about. He deserved it. But to be murdered? No. He was evil but he didn't deserve it. All of my tears dried up over the years.

But then something else shot into my mind. Assassinated. Of course by assassins.

He needed to be avenged. The assassin has to be brought down in the most brutal way possible.

The butcher will suffer before he dies, I would kill all those around him.

I strode towards the weapons locker that I was barred from venturing in. I turned the knob and reluctantly opened the door. The sight I saw amazed me and made me slightly ashamed as there were shelves after shelf of weapons. All sorts of weapons from daggers to two handed swords and scabbards and longswords! I immediately was took towards the bow and arrows though. But then something glinted out of my eye. It was on its own in the room and it was covered in the most cobwebs than anything else.

I picked it up by the hilt - it was the most beautiful thing that I had every seen. The intricate markings were like tattoos around the right side of the still sharp sword. _it's a samurai sword? _I swirled my wrist around a few times then set it back down again. I had the weapons I just needed someone to teach me. And I knew who.

I slipped from my dress into trousers and a top and walked to the slaughtered pig. When I reached the pub, I saw him. In his usual place of course - in the corner, alone.

As I walked over to him I felt eyes of other people burning into the back of my head.

"I need your help." I said - pure and simple

"Yeah, well I'm not giving it to you"

It was time to do something I hadn't done since my mother died.

Spoke English

"I know you speak English. I know you can understand me. Just listen. Look, I know you have a grudge against assassins and so do I. We could wipe them off the earth. Just teach me. Help me."

His face paled as soon as sI started talking in his home language.

He nodded his head erratically and stood up.

_I think I struck a nerve…_

"You speak very fluent English madam, may I know your name?" He spoke in Italian as we were walking back to my house.

"Ditto. Mona, yours? All I know is that you have something against those butchers. And I know that you have skills in killing people." When he looked at me with a raised-eyebrow look I quickly said "Common knowledge. And it helps to have a photographic memory of course."

"My name is Leon, tell me this where are we heading?"

"Nice too meet you, to my house." I said "Turn left here, and we're here." I smiled

"Why do you have a grudge?"

"I will tell you. When I trust you. All my weapons are through this door, go have a lookie. Ill be back in a minute."

I stalked away to get a drink and when I came back, I saw him holding the sword I took notice too. He held it in his hands and looked down at it like it was something magical.

When he noticed me, he bowed down to me and stretched it out on his hands like I was a queen or king!

"What are you doing? You're creeping out." I edged to the nearest shelf which was small daggers and throwing knives.

"Madam, why didn't you tell me of your lineage? I would have greeted you properly!"

"What lineage? I have lineage?"

"Your father. He lead us. He made us see the truth, I helped him quite a few times. Spoke highly of you he did. This sword your father had especially made - it's unique. Since he passed, the duty has fallen on to you. Lead us. Take it." He said. He sounded like he was on another world.

I carefully edged towards him with something shiny behind my back. As I reached him, I pretended to look greedy and then suddenly thrusted (**A/N**: I know its not a word) it into him but I didn't feel the tip of the blade hit flesh. I looked down and saw that he caught the blade in his palm and blood was dripping from it.

"Cautious. Just like your father. But reckless. Always reckless."

"Teach me. In return I will let you stay here. Whatever you want. Just not the goddamn sword!"

"Fine. I will. I'll stay. My food as well?" I nodded my head. I grabbed sword, placed it on its holder then walked away.

As I reached for the knob I heard him mutter "I want you."

"Your way too desperate mate. If you were the last person on earth I wouldn't sleep with you - I'd ask for a recount. There's are slut church - err… brothel somewhere. I bet you know where it is. Go then. Chop chop." I countered

He didn't know what to say. I was stood in a stance that said 'yeah I'm listening - are you going to give me an answer?'

"Hmm. That's what I thought." I walked out the room with the bottle of whisky.

* * *

The end of that chappie got crap. I know this. Don't worry.

Review please x

KillerShoe x x x


End file.
